聖なる判断: Absolution of the Stars !
by DeathNoteAndWarriorsFan8624
Summary: For eons, cats of all clans have looked to the legend of Starclan for guidance, but not all who know of the legend believe in the miracles told in the stories. But when the world falls into violent chaos and anarchy following a series of supernatural events, will they have to look to the sky to find the Light? Rated T for violence, blood, and the occasional bad word.
1. 彼の聖なる心配: PROLOGUE

_I dab. It's something I do._

 _I don't believe it defines me or who I am, but if it's what people remember me by, then I will not be ashamed.  
Any action I have taken that inspires & motivates others is a good reason to exist, and that's all that matters to me._

Hi, I'm Reggie Fils-Aimé, long-term resident of Starclan.  
For centuries, I have been watching over cats from every clan as a guardian and protector. I ensure that there is order in their daily lives, and exist to serve reminders that no matter how hurt they may be, they will never be alone, if they would just look up to the stars. I am the father, and they are my children, every single one - no matter how flawed. The murderer, the tortured soul of a cat who has brought never-ending harm to others is as much of a child to me as the newborn kitten, innocent, curious, with no understanding of the horrors that exist in the world it was just born into.

I believe in forgiveness, and no one, nobody at all, is above that. There is always a path to redemption, no matter who you are. Though I am only still just beginning to understand who I am and why I was put here - I believe that is my purpose. To forgive. To cherish. To show those with darkness in their hearts that the light is always reachable. To love each and every one of my children.

For the longest time, my purpose and actions have remained the same. I have consoled cats who need me, helped those in pain, and guided young souls away from the grasp of evil. But recently, I feel like something has changed, and not even I can make sense of it at this moment in time. I am not afraid, only merely concerned, for I know that whatever happens, my shining light and inspiration will live on in the hearts of my children.

The change began slowly. I continued to love and support each of my children, no matter their differences, but one by one, the cats I cherished began straying further from my light. It seemed as if they were voluntarily walking into the darkness, aware of the comfort I could bring them, but refusing it, for reasons I do not yet know. More cats became corrupt and twisted, with no one to love them. I asked myself every day since it began; why is this happening? Why have my children given up hope?

Did they no longer believe that they could be forgiven?  
That they were undeserving of my compassion?  
Were they shunned by the influence of an even darker soul?  
Was it the pain that made them give up hope?

Or could it be... that my people are beginning to cease believing in Starclan?

 **聖なる判断** **: ABSOLUTION OF THE STARS**

 _The answers that we seek... can only be found in the sky._


	2. 青い星の言葉: CHAPTER 1

Closing his eyes gently, Greystriped sighed, the gentle rain pouring down on his silver fur. It had been over two moons since Hollyleaf broke up with him, but it still hurt as if it was only yesterday. Hollyleaf was his one and only, and even after all this time he didn't understand why she let him go.  
A single glossy tear rolled down his cheek as he remembered her sweet smile and bubbly personality. He felt as if he was about to burst into tears - for the eleventh time today - until he felt a familiar paw gently touch his shoulder.

"Hey," said Firestar. "What's up, buddy?"

Greystripe managed a small, sad smile as he recognized his best friend's voice.  
"I-it's... Hollyleaf... You know I'm still not over her, Firestar."

"Yeah, I can tell..."  
Firestar sat beside Graystripe, and looked up to the sky, pointing up.  
"Hey, have you ever thought about asking Starclan?"

"Starclan?!" His voice raised in surprise. "You really think a fake fairytale for kits can help me?! Psh...!"  
Graystripe slapped his tail on the ground in disbelief.

"Don't say that! Starclan is real! You just have to believe, because they are out there, watching over us, and they love us all!"

"Yeah right...! Even if they WERE real... Not even Starclan could make Hollyleaf love me again!"  
Turning away, Greystripe burst into tears and ran far away into the forest.

Firestar looked back up to the cloudy gray sky, disappointed in his friend. Even though there were no stars visible, he would always look up, as he knew Starclan were always above, even if it didn't seem that way. He prayed that Greystripe would find peace, and that being in charge of Thunderclan would become easier as time went on. He still had so much to learn.  
Bluestar, the previous leader of Thunderclan, was currently acting as his mentor, but even with her guidance, it was still a very difficult task. Being a clan leader is more than just being in charge of everyone else, after all, and Firestar didn't think he was fit for the job. Every training session, every lesson, every time he tried to learn what it means to be a leader - he always felt as if he was inadequate. He was not strong enough. Not fast enough. He was not kind enough, not intelligent enough, and he would never have a singing voice anywhere near as quality as Bluestar's. Some days, he wondered why it was him that was chosen, and not someone else.

"Starclan, give me strength..." he whispered, before heading back into Thunderclan territory for the weekly afternoon meeting.

 _"The sounds that roam the skies_  
 _Fall deep to the seas below_  
 _Hope lies within the moonlight_  
 _That makes our love grow_

 _We are children of the divine_  
 _If only we open our hearts_  
 _And if we ever get lost in the dark_  
 _We shall just look above to the stars!"_

Bluestar's iconic voice echoed across the whole of Thunderclan as she sang the opening song. As she finished her words, she smiled as the entire clan applauded.  
"Thank you, thank you... but today's meeting isn't about me! We're here tonight to discuss important matters, aren't we?"

The crowd broke out into laughter. Not only was she vocally talented, Bluestar also brought fun and whimsy to everyone, no matter how bleak the future seemed. She was always a shining beacon in the darkest hour of despair.  
Firestar sighed. There's no way he would ever be as good as her. Not even with Starclan guiding him.

Bluestar paused for a moment, then began her speech.  
"This may come as a surprise to many of you, but.. we are currently heading towards a very dark period in history. And not just those of us here at Thunderclan - I believe each and every clan is going to be affected in the same way."

The crowd fell silent, and Firestar began to worry. What was going on? Aside from the age-old clan wars, things had been peaceful, more peaceful than they have ever been, in fact. What possibly could be happening, and how could Bluestar know?

"Starclan has contacted me. I have been shown what is to come, and a terrible fate awaits the world.  
And that is why we must stop fighting immediately. Our clans should be enemies no more, or else we may end up being destroyed..."

Members of Thunderclan began to talk, argue, and shout. Nobody seemed happy with this. The clans had been fighting for as long as any records could prove - clan wars were an essential part of life.

"Please, please... listen!" Bluestar shouted. "I know, I know it seems insane... but you must listen. This is above all of us.  
I know how bad this sounds, but... we can't give up. Starclan is with us, they want to help us! No matter what happens, we must believe, and be strong, and we will get through this. I know we will."

Bluestar stared up at the clouds above, and as she did, the sky began to clear, as if it was a sign.

"I will be sending word to all of the clans tomorrow. I will do my best to ensure that a truce is made as soon as possible."

Lionheart spoke up nervously. "All... of the clans? Even... Bloodclan?"

"Yes," replied Bluestar.  
"Starclan has shown me that all of us must work together if we are to survive."

The crowd began to riot. Cats began to scream and shout. Rocks and twigs were thrown around the clan territory.  
It was so loud and aggressive that Bluestar was unable to hear her own thoughts.

"MEETING OVER!" With her highly skilled voice, she yelled as loud as she could.  
"YOU ARE ALL DISMISSED! PLEASE RETURN TO YOUR BUSINESS AT ONCE!"

It was all too much for Firestar. He fled the scene as fast as I could, heading out into the wilderness.  
Thoughts and questions flashed through his mind as he feared for what was coming. He had to find Greystripe, and fast.

"Greystripe!" he shouted. "Greystripe, are you out here?!"

As he ran into a forest clearing, he found Greystripe sitting alone, crying to himself again.

"Greystripe..."

"What is it, Firestar?"

"It's... Bluestar. She says Starclan talked to her, and something really, really bad is coming."

Greystripe huffed. "Again? She always says that. Let it go."

"No Greystripe, you don't understand." insisted Firestar. "She's calling for a truce between all the clans!"

Greystriped paused in surprise, and turned around."...All of the clans? Even Bloodclan?"

"Yes! Apparently the future is so bad, that we'll only live if we work as one."

"Well... maybe she's finally gone insane!" he snapped. "Starclan isn't real, nothing is going to happen!"

"Greystripe..." "Do you even know anything about Starclan?" Firestar quietened his voice, trying to reason with him.

"No, why would I waste my time on something that's fake?"

"Greystripe, please. At least... let me show you what Starclan is."

"No!" he shouted. "I've made up my mind. You need to stop trying to change my beliefs!"

"Please, I just want to teach you the very basics. And then, after that, I will let you decide your religion, and never mention it around you again! I promise!"

Greystripe sighed, and rolled his eyes. "Fine..." "I have nothing else to do right now except cry, anyway."

"Thank you..." said Firestar. "To teach you about Starclan, we must go to the temple. That contains all the information you need to know. Come with me."

Thunderclan's Temple to Starclan was a unique sight. It was a large, hollowed out cave, carved from sandstone, with various statues and shrines to the members of Starclan. Thunderclan's temple was possibly the oldest out there, and nobody knows exactly who built it or when.

"Wow..." whispered Greystripe. "I never realized how big this place would be."

"Amazing, isn't it? Wait until you hear about the divine ones."

"Divine ones?"

"It's what we call the most powerful members of Starclan. Here, I'll show you."

Firestar walked over to a large, polished statue of a powerful looking cat holding a sword.

"This is Shineflight. Legend has it that he was once a member of Thunderclan long, long ago, but died in battle after inspiring his people to live on and fight another day. He gave his life to the enemy to save hundreds, and thus, he became one of Starclan."

"Cool," said Greystripe. "Wish I had a sword."

The two walked over to the next statue, which was a small cat with six legs and one eye closed.  
"This one is Clusterfoot." said Firestar. "He was a kitten born with leg mutations, and blind in one eye. He was physically very frail, and had to be protected at all times. However, he was the most intelligent cat ever known, and he could solve almost every problem. He died when he was still very young, but because of his god-like intellect, he ascended into Starclan."

"Blackrose, the lady of the thorns." A medium-sized statue of a cat with a single rose around her neck stood proudly. "Born of Bloodclan, Blackrose was once a murderer and a traitor, who betrayed and hurt so many that every clan turned on her, and eventually, even Bloodclan. She ended up being hated and wanted dead by all, until Starclan reached out to her and offered her a new chance. They said she could become good, and be loved again, but only if she gave up her mortal life to reside in Starclan. She accepted, and it is said that on the day of her redemption, she invented Nightcore."

"And finally..." Firestar paused as he approached the final and largest statue. "Reggie, Father of Hope, God of Mercy, and he who shows us the path to good. They say he was the first to ascend to Starclan, and it was he who chose the following members. He's the one that guides us through to our destiny, and he's the one who shows us love, even if we don't think we deserve it."

"I gotta say.. this is a lot more complicated than I thought." admitted Greystripe. "I'm not saying I believe it yet... but I need some time to think it over. Thank you Firestar, for teaching me, and I'm sorry for being rude."

"It's okay. I know you're going through a bad time, Greystripe, and you can always count on me for support, even if you don't believe in Starclan!"

"Thank you Firestar. Maybe things won't be so ba-"

Greystripe's words were cut off as a loud boom echoed through the skies, causing the ground to shake violently like an earthquake. "Oh Starclan...! We must get back to the clan, QUICK!" Firestar grabbed Greystripe, and sprinted as fast as he could over the shaking terrain back to Thunderclan.

"Is that... is that smoke?" Greystripe coughed as they ran, seeing large clouds of black smoke form in the distance.  
"A fire...? But how?"

They came to an abrupt stop when they reached Thunderclan.

"That's no fire..." Firestar said under his breath.  
Thunderclan was gone, and in it's place, a large flaming crater.  
"Oh my god..." whispered Greystripe. Is everyone... dead?


	3. 火の恐怖: CHAPTER 2

Firestar began to panic, and grabbed Greystripe.

"We have to find Bluestar, NOW!"

The two ran around Thunderclan territory over and over again, until eventually they spotted a rather confused Bluestar, inspecting the charred ground.

Firestar sighed in relief. "Bluestar! You're okay...!"

Bluestar smiled gently. "'Course I am!" she chuckled. "I'm well used to blazing it!"

"Oh heavens... Do you think... Do you think maybe this is Starclan's punishment? For us not believing? For our sins?"

Greystripe sighed loudly and obnoxiously, in a rather passive-aggressive tone."Christ Firestar, can you shut up about Starclan for one minute? We have more important things to think about. Like finding the rest of the survivors!"

"I guess you're right. He turned to look at Bluestar. "Bluestar, what do we do?"

"We should go to Windclan and seek assistance." She pointed in the Windclan territory's direction. "It's not far from here, and I know Tallstar quite well. He's always a jolly fellow to be around when we go out partying on a Saturday night."

Greystripe looked sadly towards the ground. "Windclan... but..."

"Don't even say it Greystripe. Like you said, don't we have more important things to do?" Firestar laughed.

"Come on, let's get to Windclan! We can't waste time."

 _"Leaves glow red and the grass burns to ash_

 _Yeah, it's Thunderclan goin' down with a crash_

 _Think we'll give up when the meteor hits?_

 _Hell no, you know we never do quits!_

 _Pray to Starclan to take us much higher_

 _Better watch out, Blue's beats are on fire!"_

"Hey, your rap is cool and all, but you're making me even more nervous!"

"Oh, sorry Greystripe! I apologize. I am just so used to practicing whenever I walk. I have to make sure my voice is perfect!" Bluestar chuckled. Even when the world was at risk of being destroyed, and when it was entirely possible everyone else was dead, she always felt better after a good song. Nothing raised her spirits more than a solid tune. If only she could bring herself to tell Firestar what she planned to do once she had rehearsed enough...

Suddenly, a familiar voice shouted from the bushes.

"YO, DID I JUST HEAR SOME LIT MIXTAPE?" Jayfeather waltzed nonchalantly out of the shrubs and approached the group.

Bluestar gasped. "Jayfeather! It's so good to see you!"

"LMAO I would say the same but yo, I'm blind and all ?"

"I'm guessing you didn't see what happened to Thunderclan..." said Greystripe.

"Eh? Nahh. I did hear this big ass rumble from below tho. Sounded like the devil gon' take a shit." Jayfeather did his classic, albeit slightly disturbing, signature grin.

"Thunderclan... was destroyed." Bluestar began to explain. "There was an earthquake, and then... we started seeing fire and flames. Thunderclan was reduced to a crater. It was entirely destroyed."

"Shiiiiiieeeeeeeeeet!" exclaimed Jayfeather, very loudly and very drawn out.

"We're heading to Windclan to seek help." said Firestar. "You're welcome to join us."

"Don't mind if I do, boy!"  
Jayfeather joined the lonely group, and together, they headed straight for Windclan.

 ** _Celebra, donec celebrare potest non ultra._**

The familiar and iconic wooden sign hanging above Windclan came into view, as well as the faint sound of electro music, and the feel of funky bass vibrating through the earth below.  
"Hey," said Greystripe, puzzled. "I've seen that so many times in my life, but to this day, I still don't know what it means. What does it translate to?"

"The sign?" asked Jayfeather. "Basically, ya party til ya can't party no mo'."

"I thought you were blind!" exclaimed Firestar in surprise. "How do you know what the sign says?"

"Just because I'm blind, don't mean I'm deaf fam!" Jayfeather sounded like he almost took offense to Firestar's comment, but covered it up with his casual and comedic attitude.

"hey!" A small, black cat with leafy green eyes ran up to the entrance of Windclan.

"Hollyleaf..." said Greystripe. "I-"

Firestar interrupted. "It's so nice to see you, Hollyleaf! Starclan bless you!"

"hehe! thanks firestar :3" said Hollyleaf. "and you brought a party! come on in, tallstar will want to see you!"

Hollyleaf quickly dashed towards Tallstar's throne room, the others desperately trying to keep up with her immense speed. As they entered the room, Tallstar immediately glanced towards Bluestar, and a warm smile appeared on his face.

"Ah, if it isn't my favorite vocalist! This party of mine is a little too lazy for my tastes, I was just thinking about how I could use someone like you to liven it up."

"Thank you Tallstar, but I'm afraid there's no time for singing right now. Something terrible has happe-"

Firestar interrupted again. "Starclan has cursed us. Thunderclan was destroyed."

"Jesus, again with the Starclan nonsense." sighed Greystripe. He was really getting tired of his friend today.

"Destroyed?" Tallstar asked, confused. "How?"

"We don't know..." said Bluestar. "But there is now a big, smouldering crater where Thunderclan used to be."

"Good heavens!" Tallstar shouted, perhaps a little too loudly. "Are you the only ones left?"

"No ide-" Greystripe was cut off.

"Hell no! I saw Tigerstar tryin' to run his ass away!" commented Jayfeather.

"You SAW?" said Greystripe. "You're. BLIND."

"I ain't DEAF tho!"

"Jayfeather, Tigerstar is in Bloodclan." Firestar gently corrected him.

"Shut yo ass up Greystripe!"

"He's Firestar!" shouted Greystripe.

"I told yo ass to SHUT UP GREYSTRIPE!" screamed Jayfeather.

"Whoa whoa whoa whooooa! Chillax!" Tallstar stood between the cats, breaking up the fight.

"There's no need to get at each others throats! Besides, you know that kind of behavior isn't welcome here in Windclan. Peace out and party on, you feel me?"

"Course I feel yo! I may be blind but I'm not-"

"Jesus Christ we get it." sighed Bluestar. "Tallstar, please, we need your help. I know Windclan usually keeps to themselves but... I don't know what else to do. Starclan gave me a vision that this day would come - and they warned me that the only way any of us would survive was if we all worked together as one."

Tallstar sighed. "You know I've always been in favor of that, Bluestar. You know that's why I never let Windclan participate in any kind of war."  
He began pacing back and forth across the room.

"But... as wonderful as it would be if we all got along... there's no way in hell Bloodclan or Shadowclan would agree to this. Riverclan is easy to persuade - those cats spend so much time in the water, their brains are too soggy to think it over - but the other two insist on being so edgy, they'll never agree to anything like teamwork."

"That is true." "The peace treaty between Bloodclan and Shadowclan literally only lasted five minutes. But on the other hand, Starclan has shown me the path we need to survive, and there's no way they would mislead us. I think it will be difficult to get everything working, but we must not give up."

A naive smile formed across Firestar's face when he realized what to say next.  
"I think the way to get those clans to work with us is through the power of Starclan!" Firestar chimed in. "They only feel the need to be difficult because they are nonbelievers, misled and uninformed. If we teach them about Starclan and show them the path into the light, maybe they'll-"

"Oh great, here we go again..." muttered Greystripe.

 ** _MEANWHILE, SOMEWHERE FAR - BUT NOT TOO FAR - AWAY..._**

"Ehehehehe..." Scourge chuckled. "Oh, what a wonderful day it is! Everything is just coming together so smoothly."  
He laid back on his black-and-red jeweled throne, draping his arms over the sides. "My plan is working even better than I imagined!"

"Uhh, boss?" Tigerstar entered the room. "Sorry to interrupt, but the sentries have spotted something. Says there's some kind of fire in Thunderclan's direction."

"Wha?" Scourge was confused. This has absolutely nothing at all to do with his sneaky plot, and he wasn't very pleased about that fact. "That wasn't part of my plan. Damn it, I shouldn't have jinxed it! Ugh, Ashfur, this is what I get for listening to you."

"What do you want me to do, boss?"

Scourge sighed. "Nothing! Nothing at all! Who CARES about Thunderclan? They're just a bunch of religious nutcases. Let 'em burn!"  
He pressed a button on his throne, switching it to recliner mode. He smiled as the chair began to tilt back. Boy was he glad he paid an extra 60 dollars for this feature - it was SO worth it, and so relaxing too.

"Soon, my dear Tigerstar, Bloodclan shall rule all of the forest, and there will be nobody left to stop us!"


	4. 計画と準備: CHAPTER 3

Bluestar took a short puff of her cigarette, a concentrating look on her face.  
"Okay..." she began, deep in thought. "No matter how we do this, we're going to have to visit the other clans and ask them. I suggest we go to Riverclan first - as Tallstar said, there's no doubt they will agree. We should get that over and done with, then think about our next move."

Greystripe pondered for a moment. "Hey... are we planning for the entire group to visit Riverclan?"

"I haven't decided, why?"

"I was thinking, maybe it's better if we split up, and I go alone." The last thing he wanted to do was spend more time with the rest of Thunderclan. He desperately needed a break from Firestar and his preaching, even if it was only temporary, and being around Hollyleaf just made him want to cry again.

"I have a lot of contacts in Riverclan. They respect me. I know they're unlikely to say no, but just in case.  
Plus, while I'm doing that, you can work on the rest of the plan at the same time."

"Huh! That's a good idea, actually!" Bluestar remarked cheerfully."Perhaps we should tackle Shadowclan next. While they're still difficult, in my personal experience, they are a lot easier to handle than Bloodclan."

Jayfeather laughed. "Yeah LMAO Bloodclan is CRAZY."

"Alright," said Greystripe. "I'll head to Riverclan now, and tell them what's going on. I'm sure they'll help us."

"Now?" asked Firestar, curious. "Why now? What's the rush?"

Greystripe sneered sarcastically. "Oh, you know. Starclan told me to do it."

Firestar didn't have a chance to respond before Greystripe walked away.

As Greystripe made his way towards Riverclan, he couldn't help but think of Hollyleaf again.  
The last time he was at Riverclan, they were still together, coming up with many different song names for Hollyleaf's next DJing set.  
Hollyleaf was not only the most cheerful and optimistic cat he had ever met, she also had immense musical talent, and knew how to get a party going.  
Oh, how much he missed her. If only he had made better choices, then maybe she would still be with him, and he would still be happy. If only he didn't start smoking.

Greystripe was snapped out of his depressing thoughts when a familiar and over-enthusiastic face greeted him.

"Oh! Greystripe-kun! Hi!"

"Hey Silverstream." Greystripe looked around, not realizing he had arrived at Riverclan so soon.  
"Is Crookedstar around?"

"Crooked-sensei is having lunch. I'm sure she would be okay with you if you joined, nya!"

"Actually, I'm not here for lunch. I'm here on behalf of Bluestar - horrible things have happened to Thunderclan and we need your-"

Silverstream interrupted quickly. "Oh, that! We already know."

"Huh, how?"

"Follow me, nya!"

 _ **MEANWHILE, IN ANOTHER CLAN, ELSEWHERE**_

Bluestar wandered into Shadowclan territory. As always, it was silent, and nobody seemed to be around.  
Well, almost nobody, that is.

"Brambleclaw!" Bluestar jumped as Brambleclaw emerged from the earth, digging his way up. "What are you doing here?"

"Bloodclan's rules, got'm" He shook the dirt from his face violently. "Is them, we ain't. Scourge's orders, ye."

Bluestar stared directly at him in confusion, barely understanding a word.  
"Uh, okay... So you're in a truce now?"

"Aye ye."

"And it was Scourge's idea?"

"Aye ye."

"Is... Brokenstar here?"

"Aye ye."

"Can you take me to him?"

"Nah 'n, No me big hearty, ham it! He's ain't talk of yo." Bramblestar raised his voice and began to shout.  
Bluestar could tell he was getting upset over something.  
She sighed. "Alright, well, I guess I'll just find him myself."

Bluestar shoved him out of the way and proceeded forward.

"Ahh to! No! You fo, You fo he's talk no he!"

Brambleclaw sprung out of the dirt and began jumping up and down, shouting as Bluestar disappeared into the distance.

"Ye hip! A curse o' yo f' me ham! Bluestar ye soggy bucket!"

Ignoring the shouting, Bluestar stormed towards the biggest and darkest looking cave - Brokenstar's home.  
As she entered, his spinny chair slowly turned around to face her.

"Brokenstar..." she hissed.

"Bluestar... we meet again." He took a sip of his expensive rosé wine.  
Bluestar was a little surprised that he wasn't drinking the one with gold flakes in it.

"I've got no time for your mind games, Brokenstar. This is serious."

"Go on," he said. "I'm listening."

"Thunderclan has been destroyed, like something exploded. I had a vision from Starclan that told me that all the clans need to work together, or else we will all die. Windclan has already agreed to join forces."

Brokenstar paused for a moment, as if he was actually thinking it over. However, Bluestar knew that this was just another of his many ruses, and she sure was very familiar with ruses.  
"Interesting. I don't think Starclan has ever mentioned a friendship party before."

He rested his chin on his paw. "Tell me, what's in it for us?"

"Were you not listening, you thick whiny imbecile?" she spat loudly. "If we don't stick together, we die. If you don't work with us, your clan will probably explode, killing most - if not all of you."

"Fine." he agreed. "But I doubt Bloodclan will be happy with this."

Bluestar rolled her eyes. "Bloodclan is never happy with anything."

"Hah, that is true." Brokenstar snickered. "See, the thing about Bloodclan is that they're just a bunch of mentally handicapped kittens who only do something if they get something in return. All you need to do to get them to play along is give them an incentive."

"An incentive? Like what?"

Brokenstar smiled. "Rumor has it that Scourge is obsessed with attention. If you can give him a spotlight, there's a good chance he might actually agree to it." He took another sip from his wine glass. "I'd be more than happy to assist you if it means making a fool out of him."

 _ **RIVERCLAN**_

"How you do it, Spottedleaf? I couldn't handle a job that mostly consists of wiping the shite off of retarded kits, but you do you.  
Oh - hold on. Er, come on in, visitor." Crookedstar quickly hopped back onto her throne to address Greystripe.

"Uhh... thanks." said Greystripe, really not wanting to know what that conversation was about. "Listen, Crookedstar, I came here to tell you something important, but Silverstream tells me you already know."

"Hai! That means yes in Japanese!" Silverstream chimed in.

"Yeah. It's been a pretty crappy week, huh?" Crookedstar looked back over to Spottedleaf. Spottedleaf gave a thumbs up.  
This only left Greystripe even more confused.

"That's not all, though..." Greystripe stopped as he tried to figure out how to explain, in a way that he wouldn't sound hyper-religious and preachy like Firestar does. "See, Bluestar claims Starclan spoke to her. She says... all the clans need to unite."

Crookedstar scoffed. "All the clans? Even those cheeky arseholes over at Bloodclan?"

"Yyyyyup. Even Bloodclan. I know, it's ridiculous."

"Good lord. Well, I don't think that's a good idea myself, but we don't mess with visions about Starclan, alright?" She stood up and walked over to the filing cabinet behind her, pulling out various paperwork. "Riverclan will assist Thunderclan and Windclan in any way they can."

"Thank you, Crookedstar." Greystripe was extremely relieved that this went smoothly. "Thunderclan is currently staying at Windclan, because it's the largest of the clans, with their auditorium and all. Perhaps you should come too, just in case other clan territories decide to spontaneously explode for no explicable reason."

"Not a bad idea." Crookedstar didn't make eye contact with Greystripe, as she was too busy filling in paperwork. "I'll gather up Riverclan and we'll head over as soon as possible."

"And Spottedleaf..." She pointed at the tortoiseshell cat with her pen. "...you should probably go back with him now. Bluestar's probably wondering where you are."

 **WINDCLAN**

"I'm back." announced Greystripe half-heartedly.

"Spottedleaf!" exclaimed Firestar.

"Yeah, she was hanging out at Riverclan for some reason. Best not to ask."

Greystripe knew that Riverclan was, and always will be, full of mysteries. The more you ask questions, the more questions you have to ask, and he knew from personal experience that trying to uncover the hows and whys never ends well.

"We found the remaining members of Thunderclan while you were gone!" said Firestar. "There were no casualties! Starclan really is with us!"

Greystripe put on his most condescending voice yet. "That's just wonderful, Firestar." He huffed.

"Anyway, has anyone seen Bluestar yet?"

"Nah, I think she's still at Shadowclan." said Jayfeather, who was repeatedly stabbing the dirt with his stick.

"Ugh. I kind of don't want them to team up with us." Greystripe whined.

Firestar approached him. "You can't deny Starclan's way, Greystripe! If they say it has to happen-"

"Whatever."

"I'm sure Bluestar is fine." Tallstar reassured. "How about you come party with us 'til she gets back? We're about to have a huge rave, and DJ Hollyleaf is playing! You know how unbeatable her bass drops can be."

 **BLOODCLAN**

Scourge laid back in his throne as he read the newspaper. Without looking away, he heard his deputy Ashfur walk across the red velvet carpet.  
"Oh, there you are. Did you find Brambleclaw?"

"Yeah, but he ain't talkin' sense."

Scourge angrily threw his newspaper onto the floor. "You fool! He never makes sense! Tell me something I DON'T already know!"

"Well, it seems Shadowclan are teaming up with Thunderclan and Windclan."

"What?!" he yelled in shock. This was definitely not part of his plan either, and now he was really starting to get unnerved. "Why?"

"Hell if I know! But I ain't happy about it. We should do something."

"Ugh... like what? Isn't it better that we just let them do their thing, and stay out of our way?  
Scourged flopped back onto his reclining throne, without care. Why did the other clans have to be so _boring_?  
If only they were half as fun as he was, then maybe life would be somewhat of a challenge.

Ashfur began to make a sly suggestion. "Well... I know they're hiding out at Windclan. And I'll wait for your orders, of course, but..."

Scourge listened closely as Ashfur began carefully loading his gold-plated Uzi.

"I'd like to pop a cap in all their asses."


	5. 不幸な党: CHAPTER 4

_PUT YOUR PAWS UP...!_

 _DJ HOLLYLEAF IS HERE TO TAKE IT TO THE NEXT LEVEL!_

 _ARE YOU READY?_

Colorful lights flashed all across the auditorium. Smoke machines covered the building in a dense haze, making it difficult to make out just how big the roaring crowd was.

The bass of Hollyleaf's new tracks were so sick, Greystripe could practically feel his bones vibrating. In the past, he always found Windclan's wild parties to be one of the greatest things in his life. But now that he and Hollyleaf were no more, the lively music and dancing just felt so empty and alone.

Jayfeather's attention was caught when he spotted Brambleclaw at the party.  
"Ayy Brambleclaw. Whatchu' doing here? It's been a long time since I seen yo ass around."

Brambleglaw grinned menacingly. "Scourge's order, aye ye. You fat ass can't even keep up with the times."

"LMAO, you wanna go?" Jayfeather laughed. You're about to get roasted, fam."

"Aye ye. Ya can't do no' without ye sticky. It don't even magic."

"Watch yo tongue, Brambleclaw, or need I remind yo ass how ya got booted from Thunderclan?" taunted Jayfeather.

Brambleclaw stuck out his tongue. "Bluestar a m' soggy cat o' the year. I din't wrong. It was her delusions, ye."

"No, it wasn't, and you know it fam." Jayfeather put on a high-pitched and condescending tone. "It was yo ass who killed all those kits with your stupid _oogy boogy magic bullshit_."

"A! Only m' saggy brown pair o' trousers is ye. I din't mean nothing."  
Brambleclaw crossed his arms. "M' tryn'a help. Accident happenin', ye. Not my fault, o' f me he."

"LMAO you're still salty AF" laughed Jayfeather.

"M' wh' cares! At least 'm not ye!"

"At least I ain't retarded!"

"W' Y' CALL ME YE B' OUT ME A DOG ASS! WHO THE HECK'N PISS"

"Oh, you wanna fight, huh? Prepare to get ROASTED!"

"Mmmmmmmmmm bring IT!" yelled Brambleclaw.

"I ate an entire bee once," interrupted Breezepelt. "It really hurt. Now everyone calls me 'bees-pelt.' They think it's funny, but I think it kind of hurts. Not as much as eating a bee hurts, though."

"LMAO you so fat Brambleclaw, that ya mama's gotta use a heavy duty crane to pull you ass out of bed!"

"He! That's pathetic! You m' a twist mother's only son of a big a' hold a cup full o' brick sticks!"

"Woooooow," Jayfeather sang. "Good one! I'm sure I would be on fire right now... if I could understand a word you said! You don't make any sense!"

"Aye ye I do!"

"No you don't! You're so crazy, you make the rest of Bloodclan look normal!"

"E shit! You'd never survive me a' dirt!"

"What? What did you say? Are you trying to communicate?"

"AYE YE A BIG STICK YA JAYFEATHER YE A BLIND M' EGGIN' ON MY STYLE"

And with that, Brambleclaw lunged for Jayfeather, attacking him viciously.  
"HAHA!" yelled Jayfeather. "AT LEAST YOU CAN DO SOMETHING LMAAAAAAAOOOOOO"  
He fought back hard, smacking Brambleclaw's face back and forth. "OOH, MAYBE I'LL BE ABLE TO SLAP THE CRAZY OUTTA YA!"  
Brambleclaw bit his tail suddenly. "YE SHITTIN' BIN MAN!"

The fight continued for at least another eleven minutes. Neither cat got very hurt, and as far as Greystripe could tell, it was just a show-off battle.  
Greystripe and Firestar decided to ignore the scene and walk over to the main stage.

Energetic techno music echoed around the room as Tawnypelt broke out her killer dance moves. As much as Greystripe hated Shadowclan, he respected the fact that they were the best dancers around. He had never heard of a Shadowclan cat that couldn't dance.

Clawface cheered her on. "You go Tawnypelt! Ain't no one else in Shadowclan got rhythm like you!"

She laughed. "Why yes, I am aware! It's kind of boring really, knowing I'll never have a good challenge!"

"SHIIIET, DID I HEAR SOMEONE SAY CHALLENGE?"  
Jayfeather charged onto the dancefloor and began shaking as if he were having a seizure. Tawnypelt cackled and danced beside him.  
"Oh no wonder you're from THUNDER-clan, you dance like you're being electrocuted!"

As amusing as this display was, Greystripe still didn't feel any better. He was still suffering inside.  
Realizing there was no way that he would be able to enjoy himself, he wandered away from the stage.

Firestar followed behind him.

"What's wrong? You don't look like you're having a good time..."

"I don't want to talk about it, Firestar."

"Oh. Okay."

Graystripe sighed and plopped down on a rather shiny looking bar stool. He turned to the sleek black cat tending the bar.

"Hey Crowfeather."

"Hey. Bottle of bourbon for you, right?"

"Yup. The usual."

Crowfeather slid a bottle of whiskey across the table, and Greystripe stopped it with his paw.

He opened the bottle and began drinking.

Crowfeather turned to Firestar. "How about you?"

"Oh. I'm one of Starclan's loyal children. I don't drink."

"Don't be a party pooper, Firestar. What do you have to lose now, honestly?"

Crowfeather laughed. "How about some vanilla cola?"

"Holy succulents, yes please!"

After serving Firestar a tall glass of delicious, sparkling vanilla cola, Crowfeather resumed drying glasses with a cloth, then took a green apple off of one of the drink shelves and bit into it. God, did he love apples. He couldn't imagine what the world would be like without apples.

Crowfeather looked at Greystripe.

"Hey. I know things ain't perfect, but you should get out their and enjoy yourself.  
It's not every day Windclan has a party this big." He winked slyly.

The door to the auditorium was violently kicked down as Ashfur made an entrance.  
He had a solid gold chain draped around his neck, and a shiny gun in his arms.  
He smiled, revealing the diamonds he had attached to his teeth.

"YO, DID SOMEONE ORDER A FRESH BOX OF ASS-WHOOPIN'?!"

The sound of bullets being rapidly fired filled the auditorium, followed shortly by the screams of hundreds as Ashfur fired his Uzi all over the place. Mere seconds pass before Hollyleaf's enraged voice boomed over the concert speakers.

"ASHFUR, WHAT THE HELL! WHAT IS THIS FOR?"

"I DON'T KNOW!" he yelled back, still shooting bullets all over the room, empty bullet shells dropping at his feet. "I HEARD Y'ALL WERE TEAMING UP AND I JUST WANTED TO USE MY SHINY NEW GUN!"

Hollyleaf roared in anger. "WELL STOP IT! WE'RE TRYING TO HAVE A PARTY!"

Ashfur laughed maniacally. "NEVE- oh, never mind."

He ran out of ammo, unable to fire any more.

"Well shit yo! I'm all outta juice."

"Is everyone okay?!" shouted Firestar. "Are any of you hurt?"

"Nobody is hurt..." replied Greystripe. "Huh. That's weird. I don't know how he could've missed with that many bullets."

"FOOL!" Ashfur ran up to Greystripe and got in his face. "I NEVER miss! I'm the best marksman in the whole world, yo ass better believe that!"

"Wait..." said Greystripe. "So you're telling me, you deliberately fired bullets away from everyone, just to cause a massive scene and scare everyone shitless?"

"Yeah."

Firestar butted in. "Don't swear, Greystripe! What would Starclan say?" He was promptly ignored.

"Wait, wait. So, you didn't even plan to hurt anyone. You just planned to show up, at a party you were uninvited to..."

"Yeah."

"...and bring your shiny new gun, a weapon, designed to hurt people..."

"Yeah."

"...and fire it at seemingly random, though not truly random, as you were actually skillfully missing on purpose, thus wasting all your ammo on thin air?"

"Yeah man! You get me."

Greystripe turned to Firestar.

"You know, after the things I've seen in the last 24 hours, I think I'm actually dying in a drug-induced coma somewhere, and this is just all one big final trip before my soul is cast away into the deep void of nothingness."

"Don't do drugs, Greystripe! Starclan would never want that!"

"Yeah yeah, I'm aware."

"Well well well! Sorry to crash the party and all, but it's time I introduced myself."  
With Tigerstar standing by his side, Scourge gracefully waltzed into the party.

"Scourge!" shouted Firestar. "You didn't get an invite! How did you get in?"

"Oh, on the contrary. I did indeed get an invite." He smirked. "I invited myself.  
And I hope you don't mind that I brought a plus one..." he gestured to Tigerstar.

"Tigerstar is one of my best men. There isn't anything he's bad at." explained Scourge. Tigerstar nodded in acknowledgement.

"He's vicious; with the ability to tear into the flesh of his enemies like they were made of wet candyfloss. His claws are so strong and sharp that there is no surface he's unable to climb. He's quick, he's ruthless, man, you really don't want to mess with him!"

Scourge cackled. "Anyway, don't worry, little Firestar. I'm not here to cause any trouble - I merely want to sit back and enjoy the atmsosphere, hm?  
Come on Tigerstar, let's go get a drink."  
Firestar stayed silent. Part of him wanted to tell someone that Bloodclan was here, but he was too afraid to get in trouble.

Graystripe flicked open his lighter and lit a cigarette, placing it into his mouth.

"Rough day, huh?"

"Oh, Crookedstar. I didn't realize you'd be here."

"'Course I'm here. I love parties."  
She grinned, taking a sip from an elegant Windclan wine glass.

"If it were up to me, I'd get totally shitfaced, but alas, I'm the leader, and I have responsibilities.  
But enough about me - What's up with you? You look like you're having a bloody awful time."

"I kind of am." Greystripe sighed, looking to the floor. "Hollyleaf and I used to be together, but now we're over, just being around her makes me sad.I didn't even have a chance to get over it, I was still upset when this whole apocalypse thing happened."

"Just what am I supposed to do?"

"Ah yeah, I know how it is." Crookedstar lay back, looking up to the auditorium's ceiling. "When I was your age, I got a peach and accidentally set off a whole carton of firecrackers and... well, it's a rather grisly tale, but let's just say I was almost deserted by my clan and I was never allowed back in the medicine cat's quarters again. I was bummed."

Greystripe stared off into the distance. Crookedstar coughed.

"My point is, I think we all have some shitty moments. It sucks, but we've all got to go through is. Makes us who we are."

Suddenly, amongst all the partying and dancing, Silverstream's high pitched piercing scream drowned every other sound out.

"HE'S DEAD!"

She pointed at a cat's body laying on the dancefloor - Tigerstar. Her paw was trembling in horror.  
Blood was pooling out below him, as if he were punctured by something.

"Aw shiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeet!" yelled Jayfeather.

Ashfur ran over to lick the blood pool. "Yum yum, it's warm though."  
He looked back to Scrouge, who wasn't actually paying attention and seemed to be unaware that his  
henchman had just died.

"Did anyone see what happened?" Greystripe nervously asked around the room, hoping if anyone saw anything.

But nobody did, no one could explain how Tigerstar could've possibly died. In fact, Graystripe himself couldn't see any reason why he died.  
There were no weapons, no sign of him falling and impaling himself, no claw or bite marks. His death was a mystery.

A small, golden tabby cat suddenly sprinted through the crowd and happily sat beside the scene.  
"I'll take care of the body," volunteered Mothwing. "It would be my pleasure."  
She laughed softly.

"Uh... what?" Firestar stared in confusion as Mothwing ran off with Tigerstar's corpse. "She seems a little too happy about that..."

"Be quiet, Firestar." whispered Greystripe in a hushed voice. "You know how it is - never question Riverclan. It will only lead to more questions, and it never ends well."

Suddenly, a familiar voice yelled from the back of the crowd.

"What the HELL happened here?!"

"Oh! Bluestar! You're here!"

"Yes, and I was HOPING to tell everyone that Shadowclan has agreed to assist the rest of us... but it seems you guys had other ideas!"  
"Seriously, what is this?"

"Well..." Jayfeather began to explain. "I roasted Brambleclaw, Ashfur had a bullet-riddled tantrum, and Greystripe's a whiny lil' bitch LMAO. Oh, and Tigerstar's dead somehow."

"Ugh. Unbelievable! UNBELIEVABLE!"

Bluestar's complaints were drowned out by the sound of numerous cats laughing, screaming, partying and arguing.  
She shouted as loud as she possibly could.

"EVERYONE! STOP THIS NONSENSE!"

Bluestar forced her way onto the stage, even going as far as pushing Hollyleaf away from the microphone.

She took a deep breath, and closed her eyes. The crowd fell silent, watching and waiting to see what was about to happen.

"Take it away, Cloudtail."

Cloudtail proceeded to play a catchy electric guitar riff.

"Mmmm. This gonna be good." remarked Tallstar. He grabbed a bottle of liquor from Crowfeather's bar.

"Hey," said Crowfeather. "Hope you're paying for that."

"Shh..." whispered Tallstar. "I'm the clan leader. Don't mess with me, punk."

Bluestar began to sing.

"Walking up to the party, paws up in the air.  
Drinking and singing, like nobody cares.  
It's supposed to be happy, we'll be together.  
But now things have got rough, meaner than ever.

Oh, can't you see that we're in danger?  
There's no time for mindless screaming!  
Oh, can't you see our time is running out?  
Starclan sent me - I know I'm not dreaming!

Our lives will be cut short if we don't make a move  
So let's chill out, and get on our groove  
We shouldn't be attacking, hating and killing  
Not when our story... is only beginning!

Spontaneously, Brokenstar jumped up on stage to sing his own part.

"Yeah, Blue's got it down, queen of Thunder-Town  
Steppin' in when the real shit's gone down  
We really should stop acting like kits  
And make use of our highly skilled wits  
See, I may not be a Starclan man  
But lady Blue's got a cunning plan  
So calm down now, stick together  
We have to combat that firey weather  
Thunderclan's territory went up in a blaze  
Can't help nothing if your mind's in a haze  
Broken here, king of the fear  
Better act quick or our deaths will be near!"

He dropped the mic onto the stage, and both he and Bluestar put their paws up in the air.  
The crowd cheered loudly. Even Hollyleaf applauded, despite being pushed off her own stage.

"Da shiiet? Man, that song didn't even have one mention of weed in it!" complained Jayfeather.

And so, the cats of every clan partied hard for the rest of the evening. Bluestar and Brokenstar's duet seemed to have a big impact on  
the population's behavior, as there were no more major incidents to come, only innocent japes and shenanigans.

At the end of the night, when things had calmed down and the party was over, the leaders and high-ranked members of each clan  
came together. Shadowclan took some convincing to even participate in a discussion - but with Tigerstar dead, Scrouge had little choice but to hear  
them out.

"Now I uh... I don't actually know why you were all coming together. I assumed you were planning an attack on us... but it seems I was wrong."  
Scrouge nervously looked at the other clan leaders sitting around him.

"No, there is no attack." said Bluestar. "In fact, there will be no more clan wars. Those days are over."  
She began to explain her vision from Starclan, and how she believed that the only way to survive was to work together.  
Scrouge really didn't want to listen, and he wanted to pretend to not give a damn and go his own way, but he was too scared to reject her idea  
in case she was right and they really were all going to die.

"Alright..." he sighed. "I guess Bloodclan can help out... _for now_. But don't expect us to be your best friends!"

"That's fine," said Tallstar. "All we ask is your co-operation, and nothing more."

"And no childish shitty games, alright? I don't want to see you trying something stupid." Crookedstar added.

"Deal." said Scrouge. "So, what, we're all staying at Windclan."

"Yes," said Brokenstar. "I know, I know, I didn't like the sound of it at first either. But Bluestar has the right idea.  
Windclan is not only the largest clan - capable of sheltering all of us - it's also the most structurally sound. It's large, sturdy buildings are the most likely to survive if another disaster happens. We are safest here."

"Don't worry," chuckled Tallstar. "You won't have to live with the rest of us if you don't want to. There's plenty of space here in Windclan, room for everybody, even the loner types."

All of a sudden, Brambleclaw gasped loudly. It was almost more of a high-pitched squeal than a gasp.

"M... MMMM... M' SAW IT! I SAW IT!"

"You saw what?!" asked Bluestar, slightly concerned. She was always concerned in some way whenever Brambleclaw was involved in the situation.

"AH! A VISION! I WAS GIVEN A VISION! M' BOY!"

"Starclan? What vision?! What did you see?"

"AAAAEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIII-" Brambleclaw began to scream.

"Ow shit, my ears!" cried Greystripe

"-EEEEAAAAIIEEEEEAAAAAAAAWe are all going to die. I've seen it. I have seen the future and there's no turning back.

A terrible fate awaits all of us, a fate worse than having all of the clans destroyed. We are going to face unnatural, otherworldly forces, and there will be nobody there to stop them. There will be no gods, no divines, no Starclan or anything like it present when this time comes. These new forces will not come from the stars above, or the heavens beyond reach. They will not come from paradise or a land of serenity. No, the things we are about to be up against come only from the deepest, darkest of all the abysses, the furthest of the pits of hell, the coldest reaches of purgatory and the most searing of torments.

Those of you that have believed in the holy light of a divine, compassionate being were wrong. There is no benevolent god, nor a neutral one. If there is a being of great power that oversees us all, it is a wrathful, sadistic monster that wants to see us all suffer a slow and painful demise. No amount of praying, begging, or crying can change the will of the universe, and I'm sure all of you realize this by now, even if it's sitting in the back of your unawoken minds.

In some way, I believe this may be a punishment for us all. We are all imperfect, and we are all sinners, and the time has come for us to be served justice for all our collective wrongdoings. This is reality's way of telling us we are flawed, and far from acceptable. We are going to be starved by a great famine, our souls will be reaped by those higher up on the food chain. Cats will turn to men, and men to cats. Our farms and fields will run dry, and there will be nothing left for us to eat but one another. Tormented beings from the unholiest of dimensions will rise from the ground screaming, clawing us back down to the bottomless hole below. We will suffer a thousand deaths, in a thousand different ways, and there will be no stopping this grand display of agony.

Do not pray to Starclan. Do not pray to gods. Do not even beg the devil to save you.

It is up to us, and us alone, to face what has yet to come."

As soon as he finished speaking, Brambleclaw fell unconscious. And as his body hit the ground, another terrible tremor in the earth shook through Windclan. The cats all yelled in surprise, holding onto anything near by.

"Dear god..." whispered Bluestar. "What awaits us now?"


	6. 遠い土地で: INTERMISSION 1

Somewhere far, far away from the clans of the forest lived another collective of cats, in another realm. These cats were so different in appearance, that they very well could be another species. They had a whole different set of rules, customs, leadership system, territories, different words, and a different language.

This was because these cats lived in the distant land of Australia.

 **代わりの暖かい地獄** **: INTERMISSION 1**

 _Beyond the borders of our world, is there something more?_

The pale rose cat sighed. Another hot, waterless day to get through.

She didn't mind this kind of weather, but most of her clan complained

whenever they didn't have enough to drink. She couldn't relate to that of course, because she was a leader, and therefore didn't need to drink or eat like a regular mortal.

"Rubyclaw! I need your help!" A small, green cat with silver markings yelled. It was Dewmountain, her apprentice.

"What is it, Dewmountain?" she asked, her eyes shining like blood gemstones.

"There's no water!"

"I KNOW that, idiot... Look, why don't you go search for some in the west? I have better things to do."

Dewmountain huffed and pulled his mobile phone out of his pocket. He began to dial one of his apprentices, Dualtail.

Rubyclaw ignored this and instead continued looking dramatically over the red Australian mountain canyon. Suddenly, the air in front of her began to shimmer in an unreal way.

"What in the shit...?"

A seeping black void ripped open in reality, and out stepped a tall, handsome bishounen man with shining golden eyes and long grey hair that blew in the warm wind. He had an eyepatch and was covered in numerous battle scars.

Rubyclaw hissed, backing away from the man slowly. "Don't make me hurt you!"

"Rubyclaw, there is no time. I am from the far future, and I have come back because we need your assistance. Without you, we will all die."

"We...? Who is this... 'we?'"

"I am representing another society of cats far from here, in another country. Right now, they are currently beginning to experience the apocalypse. From the timeline I'm from, they all die, and I am the only one left to document the terror. You are the only one who can put an end to the suffering."

"Alright..." she said. She figured it wouldn't hurt to do something different, listening to a whiny clan all day was kind of boring anyway. "What do I need to do?"

"You and your clan will need to leave Australia immediately.

Take the boat on the eastern shore, and don't stop going forward until you reach an island with a shining golden monument. From there, walk through the desert, across the mountains, through the plains until you reach a large, dense forest. Within that forest you will find the cats who need your help."

The mysterious man began to shimmer, as if he was about to disappear from reality.

"Now... my time is up. Go, Rubyclaw, gather your clan and go now.

The fate of the world lies in your hands."

And with that, he let out a loud scream as he disintegrated, turning into electric dust that exploded and spread into the wind.

Rubyclaw turned around and sprinted back into the center of her clan. She began rounding up all the clan members at once, gathering every single one. She explained the mysterious man and his message, and the clan agreed to help out and do as he said, because after all, their daily routine was boring and they could all use something fun to do.

"I'll take this first group to the boat" said Dewmountain, taking the first group to the boat.

Rubyclaw looked up to the glaring sun. She was the only cat who could look at the sun and not be blinded or hurt by it, and she was very thankful for this gift. She wondered whether she would ever see a beautiful sunset ever again when she and her clan traveled to a whole new land.

"Well..." she whispered. "Lets hope these foriegn cats aren't too much trouble."

 **それは何も見えません**  
 **あなたの心と目を開いてください**


End file.
